


[Moodboard] Darlin’, I'm everybody’s type

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ballet Dancer Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, F/F, FemSnowBaz, Roses, Rule 63, Snakes, Swearing, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Violins, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: A moodboard with Ballet Dancer FemBaz.COC 2020 Day 13, DEC 7: Below the surface.FemSnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061996
Kudos: 5
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] Darlin’, I'm everybody’s type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockholmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmish/gifts).



> **Rio** , this is for you. Inspired by your amazing art. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
